Celui qui part est différent de celui qui revient
by Hiryu-san
Summary: C'est un fait, on change toujours. Surtout en six ans. Et c'est six ans après avoir été banni que Severus Snape revient à Poudlard...dans la délégation des correspondants japonais! Il y a eu beaucoup de changements, mais ils ne sont pas toujours visibles.
1. Une fin et un début

Wraring : scènes de combat, peut-être des scènes assezexplicites ou même des débuts de lemon, T par sécurité Waring : scènes de combat, peut-être des scènes assezexplicites ou même des débuts de lemon, T par sécurité.

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout appartient, pour mon plus grand déplaisir, à JK Rowling. Il y a deux personnages de moi, assez évidents, et toute une école, mais tout ceci n'a qu'un rôle très secondaire. Ma seule consolation est que JKR, si elle voit nos fanfics, décidera peut-être d'en publier quelques-unes, et dans ce cas elle devra partager avec les auteur(e)s. On a tous le droit de rêver.**_

_**Couples :**__** Severus et Hermione, Harry et Draco, peut-être d'autres dans la foulée.**_

_Note :__ C'est ma première fic Harry Potter, alors soyez indulgents s'ils vous plaît. _

Prologue : Un fin et un début.

- Severus Tobias Snape, vous êtes accusé d'avoir essayé de voler la pierre philosophale qui était gardé à Poudlard.

- Mais je vous répète que ce n'est pas moi ! C'est le professeur Quirell, qui est sous l'influence de Vous-Sa...

- Silence ! Vous êtes également accusé d'avoir tué le professeur Quirell et d'avoir essayé d'attenter à la vie de trois élèves, j'ai nommé Potter Harry, Granger Hermione et Weasley Ronald.

- Mais je vous répète que ce n'est pas moi !

- En conséquent, et grâce à vos services rendus après la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, vous êtes condamné à perdre votre baguette et votre nationalité Anglaise. Vous devez également quitter le pays durant trois ans minimum, sous peine d'être enfermé à Azkaban. La séance est levée.

Severus Snape, ex-professeur de potions à Poudlard, marchait dans les couloirs du Ministère, escorté par quatre aurors. Il avait les traits tirés, et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il venait d'être comdamné par le Magenmagot, exilé et privé de sa baguette, et on l'emmenait actuellement pour la briser. Il sortit le mince morceau de bois noir de sa poche, et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait en un seul morceau. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait tout court, car après on le brûlerais. Trop de gens essayaient de recoller les morceaux de leur baguette et de s'en servire de nouveau.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de l'administration chargée de s'occuper de sa baguette. La femme qui se tenait derrière le bureau avait un grand sourire, et son visage flasque donnait l'impression de se retrouver face à un crapaud, ce qu'accentuait son espèce de couette au sommet de sa tête. Si on avait cherché l'incarnation du mauvais goût, ç'aurait été elle. Les fanfreluches de sa robe, les napperons en dentelle rose, les assiettes avec des petits chats peints dessus, tout semblait avoir été étudié pour donner envie de vomir aux visiteurs. Mais ce qui décourageait vraiment Snape à ce moment, c'est qu'elle était en train de scier soigneusement sa baguette, sous ses yeux, et que ça semblait l'amuser follement.

Une heure. Une heure qu'il rendait ses tripes dans les toilettes du Ministère. Une heure qu'il rendait de la bile, n'ayant rien mangé le matin. Une heure depuis la destruction de sa baguette. Une heure, et déjà il pensait à se suicider. Mais qu'était un sorcier sans baguette, hein !? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

- T'as toujours pas fini ? Ca va faire un quart d'heure que je fais le pied de grue dehors.

- Ques tu fous là, Lucius ?

- Symapthique accueil. Surtout que j'avais à te parler de quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Dis toujours, ricanna à moitié l'ex-professeur de potions.

Le blond soupira.

- Je te propose de te rendre au Japon.

- Hein ?!

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es exilé ?

- Tu ne m'apprend rien, marmonna Snape entre ses dents.

Il vomit encore tandis que son ami détournait le regard, dégoûté.

- Et pourquoi au Japon, d'abord ?

- Il se trouve que j'ai des contacts là-bas...

- Comme un peu partout dans le monde d'ailleurs.

- Et les japonais apprennent dès leur plus jeune âge à faire de la magie sans baguette. Ils sont nettement plus puissant que les sorciers britanniques si tu veux mon avis.

Et cinq heures plus tard, Severus Snape était dans un avion moldu en direction du Japon.

°-°-°-°-°

Les années passèrent. Sirius Black s'évada, Quedevers retourna vers son seigneur, Voldemort ressuscita., l'ordre du Phénix se reconstruit. Dumbeldor ne perdit ni sa main, ni sa vie à la fin de la 6ème année de Harry. Le trio infernal se retrouva bien vite en 7ème année, la menace du Lord Noir étant de plus en plus présente.

°-°-°-°-°

Le plus grand mage de la Terre, alias le directeur de Poudlard, se leva, réclamant le silence. Les conversations des élèves se retrouvant s'interrompirent.

- Cette année sera une année particulière, annonça d'emblée le vieux sorcier. Vous savez peut-être pour certains d'entre vous qu'une grande guerre a déchiré le monde moldu vers les années 1940, soit il y a environ 50 ans. Le monde sorcier en a lui aussi énormément souffert, et cette année j'ai décidé de jumeller Poudlard avec un collège japonais pour rapprocher les deux pays. Quatre correspondants vont s'installer ici pour toute l'année. Je vous prierais de leur faire bon accueil. Leurs coutumes et leurs façons de faire seront probablement très différentes, j'espère donc qu'ils seront bien reçus et parviendrons à s'intégrer.

C'est alors que McGonagal accourut près de son directeur.

- Albus, ils ne sont plus là !

- Pardon ?

- Ils ont laissé un mot, comme quoi ils en avaient assez d'attendre et ils allaient chercher l'entrée tout seuls.

- Il faut les retrouver !

Le clan professoral n'eut même pas à se lever que la porte derrière leur table s'ouvrait.

- Je vous répète que c'est le passage des profs !

- Mais c'est pas grave, de toute façon on est arrivés à destination, non ?

- Ca fait une grande différence.

- Mais noooon...

La conversation étant tenue en anglais, tout le monde tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Deux jeunes femmes et deux hommes, tous ayant les cheveux noirs. Celle qui avait parlé avait des mèches teintes en rouge, un jean bleu nuit et une chemise pourpre. L'autre avait une robe fendue sur les côtés et les yeux dorés et pétillants. L'un des hommes avait les cheveux courts et en pics avec du gel et les yeux gris bleutés, ainsi qu'une carrure incroyable. L'autre...

- Snape ! s'exclama quelqu'un à la table des Poufsoufles.

Severus Snape, ex-terreur des cachots, faisait partie de la délégation japonaise. Il n'état plus aussi pâle, mais carrément bronzé (incroyable). Ses cheveux (propres) étaient attachés en catogan, sauf une ou deux mèches rebelles qui encadraient on visage. Il portait un jean et un tee-shirt noirs à la limite du décent et avait un air nonchalant. Certaines représentantes du clan féminin de Poudlard commencèrent à baver.

- Bien, fit Dumbeldor de sa voix de stentor, maintenant nous allons pouvoir répartir nos invités. Mais avant ils vont nous faire une petite description d'eux-même.

La plus jeune s'avança.

- Je m'appelle Tsukitsu Yakamochi, 18 ans. J'aime bien rire et dormire. On m'appelle souvent Tsuki parce que je suis dans la lune. (NdA : en japonais tsuki veut dire lune).

Elle s'avança et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il resta longtemps silencieux. Puis...

- Griffondor ET Serpentard !

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, et Dumbledor prit le chapeau pour discuter avec lui. Finalement il annonça que Tsukitsu serait dans les deux maisons en même temps. La deuxième jeune femme s'avança.

-Taaka Koyashi, dite Aka (NdA : aka veut dire rouge), 22 ans. J'ai l'habitude de commander à un groupe chez moi et j'ai passé ma vie à faire des arts martiaux.

Elle fixa la salle de ses yeux verts et instenses avant de mettre le chapeau éraflé sur sa tête. Elle se retrouva elle aussi dans deux maisons, les deux grands ennemis.

- Kurotoki Kamisane, 27 ans, dit Kuro (NdA : kuro veut dire noir). J'ai un peu les même particularités que Aka.

Les paris commencèrent à circuler pour savoir si Snape serait à Serpentard comme avant ou prendrait la même vois que ses amis, soit la maison double. Le sujet de ces jeux soupira et s'avança à son tour.

- Severus Snape, dit Sev ou Sevy. J'ai 30 ans, j'aime écouter de la musique, ne rien faire et dormire au soleil.

Autant dire que ces particularités surprirent. Et il posa enfin le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Serpentard et Griffondor.

C'est alors que Dubledor s'avança vers le petit groupe.

- Comment comptez-vous faire pour être dans les deux maisons à la fois ?

- C'est simple, commença Tsuki, on fait la plouf pour savoir par laquelle on commence et on reste un mois dans l'une et un mois dans l'autre.

- Bon, si vous voulez, fit le directeur un peu déstabilisé par cette familiarité.

Il faut préciser pour le lecteur interrogatif qu'en japonais on ne conjugue pas les verbes, et que pour être poli on parle de façon plus aigüe et on untilise des formules spéciale. Nos trois invités n'étaient donc habitués ni au vouvoiement, ni aux autres formes de politesse. Et bien que le directeur de Poudlard soit au courant de ces habitudes cela restait toujours un peu troublant.

Les invités prirent donc place à la table des rouges et or. Comme par hasard, les seules places libres en nombre suffisant étaient à côté du trio d'or (NdA : j'ai trouvé ce nom dans ''Chuchottements'').

- On peut ? demanda poliement Tsuki alors que Aka s'asseyait directement.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit amicalement Hermione.

- Hors de question ! s'exclama Ron immédiatement. Hermionne, ce sont des serpentard !

- Ils sont aussi à Griffondor ! protesta la brune.

- T'aime pas Serpentard, toi, fit très finement remarquer Kuro.

- Vous m'avez pas écouté quand je vous ai parlé des rivalités entre les maisons, remarqua alors Severus, appuyé nonchalamment sur sa main.

L'ambiance resta un peu tendue, sauf pour Aka et l'ex-britannique qui semblaient s'en moquer éperduement.

- Monsieur, vous pouvez me passer la purée ? demande alors Harry pour briser le silence.

- Tu peux m'appeler Sev ou Sevy, Harry, fit le plus âgé en s'exécutant. Nous sommes camarades maintenant.

Il conclut sa tirade par un sourire. Oui, Severus Snape souriait au fils de son pire ennemi ! Tellement incroyable que celui-ci en lâcha le plat qu'il tenait. Ledit plat alla joyeusement s'étaler par terre. Seamus et Dean, à côté, étaient eux aussi estomaqués. Severus ne sembla pas comprendre ces réaction puis il eut un autre sourire. Plus grand, plus amusé et un peu moqueur.

- J'ai beaucoup changé en six ans, vous savez.

- Bon, il faut nettoyer maintenant, déclare Hermione.

- Pas la peine, répond Aka.

Elle fit un geste négligent de la main et le sol était complètement propre. Tout le monde fit une tête de poisson rouge.

- Ben quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? demande ironiquement la jeune fille.

-Alors c'est vrai...souffla celle-qui-veut-avoir-la-science-infuse, alias Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Alors les sorciers japonais ont vraiment des façons complètement différentes de faire qu'en occident ? s'exclame soudais la fougère.

- Euh...

Severus décida alors de prendre les choses en main.

- Non, ce n'est pas si différent que ça. Je t'expliquerais après le repas, d'accord ?

La suite se déroula sans incident majeur et quelques heures plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Ginny, Fred et George avaient rejoint le petit groupe, mais tous restaient très suspicieux par rapport à leur ancien professeur de potion.

-Donc...commença Severus, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

°-°-°-°-°

_Voilà mon premier chapitre. Vous avez apprécié ? détesté ? rigolé ? C'est le bouton en bas à gauche. Vous trouvez ça débile ? intéressant ? C'est encore le bouton en bas à gauche. ;) _


	2. Griffondors et Serpentards

Waring : scènes de combat, peut-être des scènes assez explicites ou même des débuts de lemon, T par sécurité Waring : scènes de combat, peut-être des scènes assez explicites ou même des débuts de lemon, T par sécurité.

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout appartient, pour mon plus grand déplaisir, à JK Rowling. Il y a trois personnages de moi, assez évidents, et toute une école, mais tout ceci n'a qu'un rôle très secondaire. Ma seule consolation est que JKR, si elle voit nos fanfics, décidera peut-être d'en publier quelques-unes, et dans ce cas elle devra partager avec les auteur(e)s. On a tous le droit de rêver.**_

_**Couples :**__** Severus et Hermione, Harry et Draco, peut-être d'autres dans la foulée.**_

_Note :__ Je dédicace ce chapitre à mes premiers reviewer, plume 112, JOJO, zarakynel, Crapounette, Limny et ma très chère amie IdOntknOw. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 1 : Griffondors et Serpentards...

_Ginny, Fred et George avaient rejoint le petit groupe, mais tous restaient très suspicieux par rapport à leur ancien professeur de potion._

_- Donc...commença Severus, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?_

Tous les griffons commencèrent à parler en même temps.

- Quelles sont les différences et ressemblances entre la magie japonaise et la magie occidentale ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez au Japon ? Pourquoi vous êtes à l'école vu votre âge ? C'est quoi le mode de vie là-bas ? Vous avez quel âge ? Vous avez une petite copine ? Qu'est-ce qu'on mange comme spécialités au Japon ? Pourquoi vous êtes habillé en moldu ? Depuis quand vous faites de la muscu ? Quelle est la couleur de votre caleçon ?

- Assez, ASSEZ !

Le calme revint alors que toute la salle commune les regardait. Les japonais ricanaient dans leur coin.

- Déjà, on va parler de toutes les question sérieuses...(regard appuyé aux jumeaux). Ce que je faisais au Japon, je crois que c'est assez connu vu les titres qu'a fait la _Gazette_. J'étais en exile. L'école que je fréquente, Genkaku no gakkô (NdA : littéralement l'Ecole de l'illusion ), n'a pas de limites d'âge. Il y a des prof de dix ans et des élèves de cinquante. C'est un peu les extrêmitées mais bon.

- Des élèves de cinquante ans ? C'est du délire ! s'exclame bruyamment Fred (ou Georges).

- Y'en a pas beaucoup. Et là-bas il n'y a pas de maisons. On est réparti au hasard dans des classes chaque années, genre 1ère année A, B, C ou D. La magie japonaise n'est pas différente de la magie britannique, mais on ne se sert jamais des baguettes. Et la puissance de notre magie est un niveau au-dessus parce qu'on utilise les énergies naturelle. Il y a tous les cours de magie classique, runes, divination, potion et autres, mais aussi toutes les matières moldues, donc les maths, les langues vivantes, les langues mortes, la physique–chimie et l'SVT. Il y a aussi des cours de théologie, de sport, de musique et en option un entraînement spécial aux arts martiaux. C'est à cet entraînement que j'ai connu Aka et Kuro.

- Wow. Donc les sorciers japonais sont bien plus redoutables même que les Mangemorts de Tu-Sais-Qui ! s'émerveilla Ron.

- En effet, concéda Severus avec un petit sourire satisfait. Le seul problème c'est qu'ils sont tous à moitié fous, avec des penchants sadiques au mieux, psychopathes acharnés au pire.

- Heee, Sev', tu te rends compte de la réputation que tu nous fait !? s'exclama soudain Aka. Baka-hebi !

Severus et la jeune fille se mirent à se disputer en japonais.

- Que veut dire Baka-hebi ? demanda Ginny à Tsuki.

- Crétin de serpent. En fait Aka et Kuro ont été très marqués pas les fait que chaque maison ait un animal pour la représenter. Tout le collège en fait. Tout le monde appelle Sevy Hebi, ou Hebi-san (NdA : san est une particule ajoutée à la fin du nom pour signifier monsieur, madame ou mademoiselle. Hebi-san serait à peu près monsieur le serpent).

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme bonnes spécialités japonaises ? demanda Ron, bavant d'avance.

- On mange beaucoup de poisson. Des lamelles de poisson cru, sashimi, des morceaux de poisson cru sur des boulettes de riz, suchi, des boulettes de riz avec des ingrédients à l'intérieur, onigiri, des nouilles avec d'autres aliments, ramens, pour ne citer que les plus connus.

Tout le clan Weasley plus Seamus et Dean avait pris une tête dégoûtée.

- Vous mangez du poisson _cru_ ?

- Ben oui...c'est vachement bon vous savez...

Les trois autres avaient fini leur petite dispute.

- Et le mode de vie ? lança Hermione pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

- Bennnnnnn...bafouilla la jeune fille aux yeux dorés.

- Au Japon on a un respect beaucoup plus grand envers les gens plus âgés et les divinités protectrices, repris l'ex-chauve-souris des cachots comme si rien ne s'était passé. On travaille beaucoup plus, mais on délire aussi beaucoup plus. Ce que j'ai bien aimé c'est qu'on utilise indifféremment la technologie Moldue comme les sortilèges.

- Parce que ici on a pas le droit d'utiliser nos ordis ? s'indigna Kuro.

- C'est même pas interdit, ça marche pas, soupira Snape. Y'a un système pour empêcher le fonctionnement des objets moldus au château.

Les trois japonais se regardèrent.

- Bof, fit Tsuki en haussant les épaules, ça sera pas la première fois qu'on bidouille nos machines.

- Parce que vous comptez utiliser vos ordis quand même ? s'étonna Harry.

- Mais c'est quoi un Zordi ? demanda Seamus.

Les sorciers purs avaient un air complètement abasourdi, et ce pour deux raisons : déjà, ils n'avaient aucune idée sur les Zordis et leur utilité. N'étaient-ils pas remplaçables par de la magie ? Et ensuite...depuis quand Snape, le bâtard des cachots, la terreur des potionnistes, le vampire enleveur de point savait-il utiliser des objets moldus ? Il fallut une heure pour expliquer au groupe les joies du PC et d'internet, la musique, le chat online et quantité d'autres chose indispensables à la survie des adolescents.

- Ensuite, pour répondres aux questions idiotes, je suis habillé en moldu parce que l'école est en plein centre de Tokyo, j'ai 30 ans je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas de petite copine, je ne fais pas de la muscu mais une heure d'arts martiaux par jours depuis six ans et vous laissez mon caleçon tranquille.

Il avait dit toute sa phrase d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

- Son caleçon est soit noir soit rouge, soit il a mis celui que Kuro lui a offert je sais plus quand, bleu marine avec des petites étoiles dorées et argentées, dévoilà Aka.

Si on pouvait tuer d'un simple regard, la jeune fille serait morte cent fois avant la fin de sa phrase.

- T'étais obligée de leur dire ça ?

- Ben c'est eux qui l'avaient demandé.

Hermione, Ginny, Dean et Ron avaient rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, Seamus et Harry étaient abasourdis et Fred et Georges morts de rire. Rire qui devint vite général quand Severus croisa les bras, leur tira la langue et se mit à bouder.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je vais me coucher, fit Harry en bâillant. Vous êtes dans quel dortoir ?

- C'est des dortoirs ici ? s'étonna Tsuki. On a pas d'appart' ?

Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour expliquer que l'espace était réduit à Tokyo et qu'il fallait que ls élèves louent de petits appartements et qu'ils faisaient leur bentô (NdA : un bentô est une boîte carrée avec le repas du midi des élève, souvent composé de riz et de sashimi) chaque matin. Ensuite on donna les dernières nouvelles à Severus, entre autres la résurection de Voldenuit et les deux redoublements des jumeaux Weasley, puis ils allèrent tous se coucher et s'endormirent rapidement vu qu'il était presque minuit.

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, la délégation japonaise voulut faire connaissance avec les membres de leur autre maison et s'installèrent à la table des Serpentard, accompagnés par le Trio du Survivant et les jumeaux calamiteux. Autant dire que certains furent surpris. Tsuki agita sa main devant le nez de Blaise Zabini qui s'était pétrifié une tartine à moitié beurée en main lorsque ce petit monde s'était assis.

- Ca va ?

- ...OO

- T'en fait pas, c'est le choc, intervint Severus. Les maisons se mélangent pas d'habitude, mais en plus le Griffondor et les Serpentards sont de grands ennemis alors c'est d'autant plus surprenant.

- Pro...professeur ! balbutia Blaise

- J'suis plus prof, tu m'appeler Sev.

C'est alors que Draco vint s'assoir à côté de Zabini, soit entre son ami et Harry.

- Ben Blaise, y'a un problème ?

Il remarqua (enfin) tous les Griffondor assis à la table.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

- Vois-tu, Malfoy, nos amis sont en même temps à Serpentard et à Griffondor, donc ils sont allés s'assoir à leur table et ils nous ont gentiment invités, énonça calmement Fred.

- Mais si tu veux aller t'assoir à notre table, tu es le bienvenu. Je suis sûr que certains seraient ravis d'être à côté de toi ce matin, ajouta Georges.

L'héritier sang pur leur lança un regard haineux et se tourna vers Kuro en lui tendant la main.

- Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, enchanté.

- Salut.

Et le japonais repartit à sa tartine déjà surchargée pendant que le blond blêmissait. Personne ne l'avait jamais offensé à ce point !

- Tu peux aussi nous présenter les autres ? demanda Aka.

- Mh. Voici Blaise Zabini, fit-il en donnant l'accolade à son ami, Théodore Nott, James Shimney...

Il continua la liste un certain moment, montrant tour à tour tous les Serpentards.

- Je retiendrais jamais tous ces noms, moi, s'exclama Harry.

- Oui, mais toi Potter tu es...

- Dites, vous en avez pas marre de vous disputer ? intervint Severus. C'est un peu débile, je trouve.

Les deux grands ennemis se regardèrent et s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Vous voulez qu'on deviennent amis ? Ca va pas la tête ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça, mais si vous pouviez éviter de vous dire des insultes dès que vous vous croisez, ça reposerait tout le monde.

Hermione et Blaise hochèrent vigoureusement la tête de concert. Puis la cloche sonna, annonçant le premier cour.

- On a quoi ?

- Cours commun Serpentard/Griffondor en potion.

- Tiens, d'ailleurs qui a pris ma place durant tout le temps ?

- Slughorn. C'est lui aussi qui est devenu directeur de la maison, ajouta Malfoy avec une supériorité évidente.

- Ca va me faire bizarre, marmonna Severus.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la même situation que quand j'étais élève ici.

_Fin du deuxième chapitre. Je n'ai qu'un mot : review s'il vous plaît ! Tiens, je fais même du chantage. Si je n'ai pas quatre reviews pour ce chapitre je ne publirais pas le troisième. _


	3. Premiers cours, premières bêtises

**_Waring : scènes de combat, peut-être des scènes assez explicites ou même des débuts de lemon, T par sécurité._**

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout appartient, pour mon plus grand déplaisir, à JK Rowling. Il y a trois personnages de moi, assez évidents, et toute une école, mais tout ceci n'a qu'un rôle très secondaire. Ma seule consolation est que JKR, si elle voit nos fanfics, décidera peut-être d'en publier quelques-unes, et dans ce cas elle devra partager avec les auteur(e)s. On a tous le droit de rêver.**_

_**Couples :**__** Severus et Hermione, Harry et Draco, peut-être d'autres dans la foulée.**_

_Note :__ Je crois que j'ai fait certains personnages un peu OOC. Si vous le remarquez, est-ce que vous pourriez me le dire ?_

Chapitre 2 : Premiers cours, premières bêtises.

Le petit groupe récemment formé arriva devant la porte des cachots. Fred et Georges essayèrent de vendre des oreilles à rallonge aux Serpentards, mais ceux-ci attendaient l'accord de leur seigneur, alias Malfoy.

- C'est combien vos...oreilles ? demanda suspicieusement Draco.

- D'habitude cinq mornilles, mais aujourd'hui c'est notre jour de bonté...

- Ce sera quatre mornilles !

Très vite les jumeaux furent à cours de stock et durent prendre des commandes. Puis Slughorn ouvrit la porte.

- Eh bien, eh bien, que d'agitation aujourd'hui ! Je suis ravi que vous soyez en forme, mais...

Il agita un peu son index boudiné.

- Ne soyez pas trop dissipés tout de même !

Il fit ensuite entrer les élèves qui se répartirent dans la classe.

- Pour cette année, vu que nous sommes moins nombreux (NdA : Je rappelle que potion est en option en 6ème et 7ème année), je vais moi-même composer des binômes. Ceux-ci ont pour but d'équilibrer les notes des élèves les plus faibles, mais aussi d'apprendre le nom des différentes plantes à nos élèves japonais.

Et comme par hasard, la plupart de ces groupes mélangeaient les deux classes ennemies. Les rares à avoir été épargnés étaient entre autres Fred et Georges, vu qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

- Nous commencerons l'année avec des potions de renforcement, en grande partie pour Mme Pomfresh. La potion de renforcement des os, que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, est assez simple, mais d'autres comme celle pour renforcer la vue sont inutilisables si elles ne sont pas parfaites. Vous trouverez les indications dans votre manuel avancé de préparation des potions page 256. Vous avez une heure et demie.

Le cour commença bien...pendant cinq minutes.

- Monsieur ? appela le prince des Serpentards, qui était binômé avec Pansy Parkinson.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous pouvez soit me mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre, soit dire à Pansy de ne pas me coller pendant que je prépare la potion ?

Il y eut une petite discussion, et au final Draco se retrouva avec Harry (ce qui l'arrangeait moyennement) et le bouledog avec un Serpentard anonyme.

Les deux ennemis jurés se langèrent un regard haineux puis se mirent d'accord sur la préparation de leur mixture : ils feraient chacun une ligne d'instruction tour à tour sans que l'autre n'intervienne ou ne fasse de commentaires. Peu à peu des vapeurs allant du vert sapin au rose pâle envahirent la salle de potions. Un chaudron se mit à siffler bruyamment avant que le professeur ne le vide de son contenu. La potion devait avoir à ce stade une couleur oscillant entre bleu lavande et bleu azur, selon le degré de préparation. Celle de Harry et Draco prenait doucement une teinte bleu marine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'énerva le Survivant.

- Rien, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui a foiré quelque part !

- Au lieu de bavasser, vous feriez mieux d'ajouter du thym, leur chuchota Severus, concentré sur son chaudron.

Le blond et le brun se retournèrent pour le regarder. Hermione s'acharnait à faire une potion réussie (qui avait un joli bleu pâle) tandis que leur ancien professeur bidouillait quelque chose dans un chaudron plus petit, relevant parfois la tête pour donner des conseils ou préciser une indication à sa coéquipière. Il ne leur accorda pas un regard de plus et ils décidèrent de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait dit. La potion prit aussitôt une jolie teinte azurée, et Slughorn passa près de leur table.

- Oh, mais quelle potion admirablement préparée, et dans un temps record ! A qui doit-on ce petit miracle ?

- A la coopération, répliqua machinalement Draco.

- Parfait parfait ! Vraiment très prometteur !

Et il retourna inspecter d'autres préparations en siflottant. Les deux ''très prometteurs'' échangèrent un regard étonné puis retournèrent à leurs micmacs en haussant les épaules. Puis ils entendirent Slughorn derrière eux.

- M Snape, mon petit, pourquoi ne faites-vous pas votre potion avec Miss Granger ?

Toute la classe ricana à la mention du ''mon petit'' et Hermione prend la défense de Severus.

- Mais monsieur, il connaît forcément la potion vu qu'il a été professeur, et en plus il m'aide beaucoup !

Le naturalisé japonais siffla.

- Eh ben, maintenant j'ai même plus besoin de présenter ma défense ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire en coins.

Hermione rougit un peu mais soutint son regard.

- Bon, reprit le professeur de potions, d'accord, mais...

Il agita son index d'un mouvement désapprobateur que contredisait son grand sourire entendu, le tout donnant quelque chose d'assez comique.

- Je ne tolérerais pas ça plusieurs fois de suite. Et dites-moi, que préparez-vous ?

- Ah, euh, ben, heu, j'essaie de faire un raccourci pour le véritaserum.

- Oh, et que donnent vos recherches ?

- Euh, ben j'ai réussit à réduire la préparation de deux jours, en la décomposant en trois parties...et...euh...

- N'en dites pas plus, je vous laisse travailler, déclara le directeur de Serpentard avec un grand sourire.

Aussitôt qu'il se fut éloigné, la jeune Griffondor s'approcha de l'oreille de son binôme.

- C'est vrai cette histoire de raccourci ?

- J'ai travaillé là-dessus, mais pour cette fois c'est un gros pipo.

- Et alors elle sert à quoi cette potion ?

Severus eut alors un sourire malicieux et carnassier.

- A mettre le bazar dans tout Poudlard.

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air désapprobateur puis retourna à son propre chaudron, tandis que l'ex-mangemort se retenait de rire. La fin du cour sonna et ils mirent tous un échantillon dans une éprouvette de verre et partirent en laissant leurs chaudrons sur le feu à la demande du professeur.

- Ah, eh ben j'en avait un peu marre, déclara Kuro en rejoignant ses amis.

- C'est vrai que tu es incapable de rester plus de dix minutes sans bouger ni crier comme un dingue, alors avoir un cour au calme d'une heure et demie...

- Et nia nia niaaaaaa...

Il lui tira très maturement la langue. Un rire retentit derrière eux.

- Eh bien, quand je disais que les mecs étaient des immatures...

Tsuki eut un sourire amusé et pouffa un peu, alors que Aka se montra beaucoup plus exubérante en repartant dans un grand éclat de rire franc.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dehors, en direction de la forêt interdite. Ils allaient tous les trois en cours de soin aux créatures magique avec les Serdaigles.

- Au fait, qui est le prof de soin ? demanda Severus.

- Hagrid, répondit évasivement Harry.

- Ah bon ? Il est devenu prof ? Et on étudie quoi ?

- Les Scroutt à pétard, répondit poil de carotte d'un ton lugubre.

- Les ? demanda Aka avec un air plus qu'étonné.

- Les Scroutt à pétard. Il nous a dit que ce serait ça en début d'année. Ce sont des calamités sur patte.

La jeune fille s'adressa à ses condisciples en japonais, et l'ex-bâtard des cachots répondit en faisant des gestes bizarres de la main, sous les regards interrogatifs des Griffondor.

- Ah, mais c'est vachement bien qu'il y ait des Ikite Iru Bakudan vivants ici (NdA : littéralement des Bombes Vivantes.).

- Des quoi ?

- Des Scroutt, répondit laconiquement Severus.

- Elle est contente de devoir s'occuper de Scroutt à pétard ? fit Ron effaré.

- Le venin des Ikite Bakudan entre dans la préparation des cinq poisons au programme de cinquième année de la Genkaku, répliqua vertement Kuro.

- Ah bon ?

Et sur ces entrefaits, ils arrivèrent devant la cabane du garde-chasse.

- Bonjour, fit Hagrid, toujours content. Vous arrivez juste à temps pour voir la naissance, regardez.

Il s'écarta pour leur montrer une grande caisse en bois. A l'intérieur, ce qui ressemblait à des cailloux gigotait et tressautait comme si un séisme miniature se produisait sous la caisse. Puis les parois des œuf (car ç'en était) explosèrent carrément et laissèrent sortir des êtres informes, visqueux et à moité translucides, pas plus gros que la première phalange du pouce.

- Eeeeeh. Non mais c'est quoi ça ? fit bruyamment une élève de Serdaigle.

- Ca, commença Hagrid d'un ton un peu bourru, ce sont des Scroutt à pétard qui viennent de naître. Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ?

Un grand silence plana sur les deux classes. Mignons...

- Bon, fit le professeur en claquant dans ses mains pour dissiper l'ambiance tendue, est-ce que les japonais peuvent nous dire comment s'appellent ces animaux dans leur langue ?

Tsuki prit la parole, sans élever la vois, et pourtant on l'entendait aussi clairement que si elle criait à plein poumons.

- Les Ikite Iru Bakudan. Leur venin sert à la composition de différents poisons, comme par exemple...

Au bout de dix minutes chacun pu comprendre l'importance des premiers moments de la vie de ces animaux. Le reste du cours se passa entre les conseils de Hagrid et la préparation de la nourriture pour les futurs monstres. Et comme ceux-ci allaient cette fois être beaucoup plus ''vitaux et puissants'', tout le monde finit le cours en faisant une tête d'enterrement.

Il était onze heures, et les élèves commençaient à arriver dans la grande salle. Severus et Kuro étaient partis faire quelque chose d'assez mystérieux dans le couloir et avaient carrément ligoté Aka pour qu'elle ne les suive pas. Celle-ci bougonnait en japonais et se levait quand les deux compères revenaient.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Les deux en noir rirent de bon cœur.

- Alors quoi ? demanda Sev avec un sourire angélique.

-Arrêtez de faire les malin ! tempêta-t-elle. Je VEUX savoir ce que vous avez fait !

Ils se lancèrent un regard, se mirent à pouffer puis s'effondrèrent carrément de rire sur la table.

-R...Rusa...Rusard...lâcha Kuro entre deux éclats de rire.

Il était désormais évident qu'ils avaient fait une mauvaise blague au concierge. Celui-ci arriva en hurlant de rage. Toute la grande salle, y compris les Serpentards, se mit à hurler de rire.

-Au nom de Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé Argus ?

-Ces...Ces...Ces...

Le concierge fulminait sur place. Il avait sur la tête...

°-°-°-°-°

_Et voilààààààà ! Je sais, je suis sadique. Et en plus cette fois je veux SIX review au moins ! En même temps ce n'est pas catastrophique vu que pour le chapitre précédent j'ai eut très rapidement huit ou neuf reviews... -.-''_


	4. Le ridicule ne tue pas

_**Waring : scènes de combat, peut-être des scènes assez explicites ou même des débuts de lemon, T par sécurité.**_

_**Disclaimer :**__** Tout appartient, pour mon plus grand déplaisir, à JK Rowling. Il y a quatre personnages de moi, assez évidents, et toute une école, mais tout ceci n'a qu'un rôle très secondaire. Ma seule consolation est que JKR, si elle voit nos fanfics, décidera peut-être d'en publier quelques-unes, et dans ce cas elle devra partager avec les auteur(e)s. On a tous le droit de rêver.**_

_**Couples :**__** Severus et Hermione, Harry et Draco, peut-être d'autres dans la foulée.**_

_Note :__ J'étais trop morte de rire en écrivant le début, et c'est un clin d'œil aux souvenirs romains de Ash. ;)_

_Note 2 :__ Désolée pour mon retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'abord avec l'inspiration, puis avec mon ordi. --'' _

Chapitre 3 : Le ridicule ne tue pas (et c'est heureux)

_-Au nom de Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé Argus ?_

_-Ces...Ces...Ces..._

Le concierge fulminait. Il avait sur la tête une sorte de canard jaune vif et écœurant, qui lui était vissé sur le crâne jusqu'aux oreilles. L'animal, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, avait un très long cou rachitique et ondulé qui se tortillait au son d'une musique parfaitement débile. Le tout semblait être couvert d'une mauvaise imitation de plumes, usée qui plus est, et rendue pelucheuse par endroits. Rusard hurla de rage et le canard se mit à chanter plus fort. Puis Miss Teigne arriva en feulant méchamment. Effet légèrement gâché par le canard semblable à celui de son maître qu'elle avait d'enfoncé sur le dos. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Le professeur Sinistra éclata de rire et tomba de sa chaise, McGonagal piqua une crise d'hystérie, Pomfresh laissa son jus de citrouille couler tellement longtemps qu'elle finit par créer un mini océan sur la nappe, Dumblebore avait la mâchoire par terre, Flitwick, totalement désintéressé de la honte de l'employé, se demandait quel sortilège avait été utilisé pour faire bouger ce canard (NdA : et moi je dis : vive les piles ! ), Slughorn louchait suspicieusement sur sa bouteille d'hydromel, Chourave jura à voix haute de ne plus jamais manger de plantes anti-dépressives, Tralewney voyait dans tout ça un très mauvais présage pour changer et, le pompon, Hagrid lui demanda où il pourrait s'en procurer car ''ça amuserait certainement Crocdur''. Le cracmol hurla qu'il ferait mieux de poser sa question aux voyous qui l'avaient coiffé de la sorte, le canard hurlant à son tour pour essayer de couvrir sa voix. Miss Teigne poussa un miaulement plaintif qui faisait penser à une scie sauteuse rouillée s'acharnant sur une plaque d'acier. La musique aigrelette remplit la salle tandis que le chat maltraité se jurait solennellement d'aller se plaindre à la SMAM (Société Magique des Animaux Maltraités). Finalement les deux victimes sortirent de la salle sous les rires et les applaudissements des élèves. Fred et Georges félicitèrent les deux auteurs de cette très amusante farce à grands cris. Beaucoup de gens restaient dubitatifs sur l'implication de l'ex-terreur des cachots dans cette entreprise, mais personne ne contesta plus quand Aka se mit à hurler sur les deux garçons en japonais.

Enfin, le repas se termina. Hors de l'agitation et du bruit, Hermione posa à Severus la question qui la taraudait depuis l'arrivée du concierge.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu préparais en cours de potion ?

- De la glu.

Il expliqua ensuite que la glue moldue était parfois très efficace et avait l'avantage d'être complètement anonyme.

Puis les Griffondor et les Serdaigles prirent la direction du cours d'histoire de la magie. Luna rejoignit Harry pour lui dire qu'on avait enfin des clichés de Ronflaks cornus.

- Des quoi ? demanda Tsuki.

- Des Ronflaks cornus. Tout le monde dit que c'est une légende, mais aujourd'hui nous avons enfin la preuve du contraire, expliqua Luna de sa voix la plus rêveuse.

Les nouveaux commencèrent à discuter en japonais.

- Alors ?demanda Ron d'une voix goguenarde. Comment appelle-t-on les Ronflaks cornus en japonais ? Ils servent à quoi ?

- Ces animaux ne peuvent pas exister au Japon, Ron, le coupa la fille aux radis. Les conditions climatiques sont bien trop loin de celles de leur habitat naturel. Ils vivent dans les plaines humides...

- Les conditions quoi ? fit Kuro.

Re-discution en japonais. Éclairs de compréhension.

Sur ce, ils arrivèrent devant la salle. Les jumeaux s'étaient éclipsés sur le chemin, probablement pour aller préparer d'autres farces et attrapes tout aussi amusantes que les précédentes. La porte s'ouvrit et les élèves entrèrent. Bins était comme d'habitude en train de hanter l'avant du tableau et commença son cours d'une vois monotone. Trois élèves s'échangeaient des signes furtifs plus voyants qu'un sanglier rose fluo dans une forêt à la tombée de la nuit. Kuro, surtout, avait l'air d'essayer de danser la tectonique sur sa chaise en essayant de bouger le moins possible, ce qui donnait un résultat assez étrange. Severus était silencieusement mort de rire sur la table tandis que les trois gus qui lui servaient de camarades au Japon était observés par toute la classe, jugés bien plus intéressants que le cours du fantôme à l'unanimité moins une voix.

- Dis, Sevy, ils font quoi ? demanda Luna, assise à côté de Severus par la malchance du retard.

- Ils décident de quel moyen ils vont utiliser pour sortir discrètement et sans se faire remarquer, chuchota celui-ci en réponse.

Et, sur un dernier grand geste, les trois cinglés se levèrent et passèrent en catimini entre les rangées de tables pour rejoindre la porte, suivis rapidement de Harry, Ron, Severus et Luna, sous le regard accusateur d'Hermionne.

Une fois dehors, Kuro s'étira et bailla à grand bruit.

- Pfffou, il est chiant ce prof, c'est pas vrai !

- Il est mort avant mon arrivée à Poudlard, fit platement Severus, et ses cours n'ont pas changé depuis des décennies.

- Je comprends mieux, fit Aka pensivement.

- Et où va-t-on ? demanda poliment Luna.

- Euh, Ron et moi on va s'entraîner pour le prochain match de Quidditch, s'excusa Harry. On se retrouve pour le cours de Métamorphose ?

- D'accord.

Une fois les deux Griffondor partis, un silence pensif plana.

- Luna-san, Sevy, et si vous nous faisiez visiter le château ? s'exclama soudain Tsuki.

- Avec plaisir, répondit la blonde de sa voix éthérée. Mais je me pose une question...

Les deux autres japonais commençaient déjà à partir en discutant avec animation sur des sujets divers et variés, allant de la couleur des murs (qui seraient mieux en jaune vif pour aller avec le nouveau chapeau du concierge) au temps qu'il faisait.

- Oui ?

- Que veut dire Tsuki ?

- Lune. Comme ton nom en fait.

- C'est amusant, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire joyeux. Nous devons être des Amistances reflétées !

- Des quoi ? demanda la Japonaise avec un air complètement ahuri.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, c'est un peu compliqué et les autres sont en train de nous distancer.

Les deux heures se passèrent tranquillement, et le petit groupe laissa Luna devant la salle des enchantements. Tsuki lui donna rendez-vous à la table Griffondor pour le repas du soir car elle tenait absolument à savoir ce qu'étaient les Amistances reflétées.

Le double cours de Métamorphose se passa très tranquillement, mis à part que Kuro se prit deux heures de retenue le samedi suivant pour ''apprendre que les cours n'étaient pas des clubs de rencontre par écrit''. Le pauvre tirait une tête de trois mètres de long. Enfin la sonnerie délivra les deux maisons et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle.

Contre toute attente, le repas se passa dans un calme relatif, sauf quand Rusard entra dans la salle coiffé d'entra dans la salle coiffé d'un chapeau étonnamment haut et qui gigotait. En fait, le concierge avait essayé de cacher l'abomination qu'il avait sur la tête et avait fait de même pour Miss Teigne. Toute l'école hurla de rire en voyant entrer le chat en rasant les mur, l'air traumatisée, pour autant qu'un chat puisse avoir l'air traumatisé.

- C'est quand même pas très sympa de l'avoir fait aussi à son chat, dit très calmement Tsuki.

- Miss Teigne et aussi méchante que Argus, répondit Severus. Elle le mérite bien, et encore !

- Mais c'est un chat !

- Ca change quoi, en fait ? demanda Harry.

- 'é rai cha, qu'echa fait ? bava Ron.

- Ronald Weasley ! Avalez avant de parler ! hurla Ginny.

- En fait, Tsuki se sent très proche des animaux, répondit laconiquement Aka en touillant sa tarte à la mélasse. C'est parce qu'elle a eu une famille de vétérinaires, elle refuse de leur faire le moindre mal même si ce sont les plus méchants qu'elle puisse rencontrer.

Un petit silence accueillit cette déclaration, uniquement troublé par les bruit de mastication de Ron qui était très rapidement retourné à son assiette. Ginny fulminait doucement. Ceux qui étaient à côté d'elle s'écartèrent aussi prudemment que rapidement avant la catastrophe.

- Ronald Billius Weasley, annonça la rouquine d'une vois très calme mais chargée de menaces.

Les gens s'écartèrent un peu plus ou quittèrent la table, prétextant ne plus avoir faim. Même Ron en avala sa bouchée gargantuesque et faillit mourir étouffé. Severus fit signe aux autres de se barrer en vitesse avant de mettre son conseil en application.

A la table des Serdaigles, Tsuki essayait de comprendre ce que racontait son homonyme.

- Et donc nous pouvons voir des choses par les yeux de l'autre dans nos rêves et même parfois quand nous sommes éveillées. Il est également probable que nous ayons eu la même vie ou du moins une vie très semblable.

-Eeeh ? Euh, traduction s'il vous plait.

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle commune des rouges et ors.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a comme devoirs ?

- 55 cm de parchemin sur les dangers que représente une potion de renforcement des os ratée, 70 cm de parchemin pour McGo sur les différentes façons de devenir animagus, un dessin de Scroutt à pétard pour Hagrid, 150 cm de parchemin sur les grandes guerres gobelines du XVIè siècle pour Bins…

- Oh non, on en a pour toute la soirée ! grommela Ron.

-Si on ne le fait pas maintenant on va être en retard sur les devoirs et ça va être réellement catastrophique, le réprimanda Hermione.

- Par contre, y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas bien, intervint Aka. Qu'est-ce que les profs entendent par '' x cm de parchemin '' ?

- Eh bien, ça veut dire qu'on doit écrire sur le parchemin et s'arrêter quand on a fait le nombre de cm demandés. Enfin à peu près, il peut y en avoir un peu plus ou un peu moins…

- Ah. Et on fait comment quand on a des feuilles à carreaux ?

Finalement il fut décidé que le nombre de centimètres serait converti en nombre de lignes, au grand damne de Kuro qui, selon ses dires, n'était ''pas du tout qualifié pour écrire des livres scolaires''. Severus servit beaucoup pour le devoir de potion, ce qui énerva Hermione qui lui hurla finalement qu'il ne les aiderait jamais comme ça. La seule réaction de l'incriminé fut de se boucher les oreilles pour se protéger les tympans. Petit à petit, les élèves remontaient dans leur dortoir et bientôt il n'y eut plus que le petit groupe dans la salle commune. Le feu commençait à baisser dans la cheminée.

- Bon, je vais me coucher, déclara Harry en baillant.

- Je te suis, fit Ron.

Hermione faisait déjà la bise aux autres avant de monter vers le dortoir des filles.

- Vous venez ? fit le brun aux deus garçons.

- Une minute, répondit Severus, on termine de noter le vocabulaire.

Dans le dortoir, Harry et Ron trouvèrent Neville en train de feuilleter un manuel de botanique.

- Ah, vous êtes là.

- Kuro et Severus n'arrivent que dans un moment. Les jap' doivent noter du vocabulaire, fit Ron d'un ton ensommeillé.

- Ron, je redescends, j'ai oublié une bouteille d'encre.

- Ok, tu peux leur dire de se dépêcher un peu en passant ?

- J'y penserais.

Mais dans l'escalier, le garçon surprit une conversation très intéressante et allarmante.

- Alors vous partez en chasse ?

C'était la voix de Tsuki, nuancée d'une note de tristesse.

- Yep. Ca fait presque deux mois qu'on y est pas allés, si ça continue ça va être catastrophique et dangereux.

C'était Kuro qui avait parlé, mais sa voix n'était pas normale. Plus grave, plus métallique, elle dégageait quelque chose de sombre et dangereux, comme un fauve tapi derrière un rideau de feuille.

- Et toi Tsuki-chan (NdA : le suffixe chan désigne l'affection ou l'amitié.), c'est quand ?

Aka. Elle aussi avait cette voix étrange. Un frisson remonta l'échine de l'espion en herbe.

- Dans deux semaines.

- Je peux te faire une potion si tu veux.

Cette fois c'est l'ex-terreur des cachot qui avait parlé. Sa voix était habituellement froide, même si elle avait perdu ses accents cassant du temps où il était enseignant, mais Harry eut l'impression que son sang gelait dans ses veines rien qu'en l'entendant parler.

- Non, ça va.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Allez-y plutôt, sinon vous allez avoir des cernes de Tanuki (NdA : l'expression japonaise ''des cernes de Tanuki'' veut dire des cernes très très grandes. Le tanuki est un animal s'apparentant au raton laveur qui a des poches noires sous les yeux.) demain matin, et je vous vois mal l'expliquer à tout le monde.

- Ok, à demain.

Harry remonta dans le dortoir avec le sentiment d'en savoir beaucoup trop pour une fois et de s'être fourré dans un pétrin incroyable. En haut, Ron et Neville dormaient déjà. Il se dit qu'il raconterait tout demain à ses amis inséparables. Il s'endormit sur ces sombres pensée, les vois métallique qu'avaient pris les japonais hantant ses songes.

_He he he he he, quel lourd secret cachent nos nouveaux arrivants ? Qui sont-ils réellement ? Tout ça ce sera... dans très très longtemps ! ' Ben vi, on va pas l'apprendre tout de suite, ça mettrait tout mon suspens en l'air._

_Sinon, reviw ? chibi eyes_


End file.
